Darkness and Light
by Effie Janeway
Summary: Wife of Gandalf,Esteliel is coming to But nothing is like it seems to Set during It is better than it R&R pls. Wanna see how Esteliel looks? Just visit this addres /art/Darkness-and-Light-LOTR-Esteliel-The-Red-4036 29996


A.N. So,this is my fanfiction Darkness and Light (DaL).

Colours of wizards: Male are

1:The Brown

2:The Blue

3:The Grey

4:The White

And Female are

1:The Black

2:The Purple

3:The Silver

4:The Red

I am half Czech and I do not speak English very well so please be kind. R&R

Esteliel The Red or Esteliel Lightbringer as many people called her get of the ship which carried her to Middle Earth. As her feet touched Grey Havens,beautiful witch with dark thick grey hair,pale skin,red lips and forest green eyes whistled. In a moment black mare was here. Witch stroked her and for a moment she thought of Gandalf. In her homeland was lot of talk about The Dark Lord and Saruman. Esteliel finally decided to leave home of Istari. Now,she was here. She is the head of witches but Saruman is not head of wizards anymore. Gandalf is. Her colour is red,his is white. Esteliel jumped to the mare . She was not young at all,but still,she had her beauty and elegance. Firstly,she wanted to visit an old friend in Lothlorien. Slowly,with grace,she walked up the stairs to the palace of Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn. They were sitting in throne room,quitely talking. She leaned on her white magic stick and waited. After a moment she spoke. "I always thought that elves do not change and do not age. Nenya is taking too much strenght of your's old friend." Galadriel starightened. "Is that you Esteliel? I didn't know that you are wearing red." Esteliel came to her ang hugged her. In doing so,she gave her strenght which Galadriel needed. "It was nice to see you Artanis. Maybe we'll see again." With thad red witch was gone and Galadriel only had eyes for crying. In meantime,Esteliel was almost at the gates of the Minas Tirith. Oh,how much she hated Denethor son of Ecthelion! He killed her sister! She wanted to kill him for that but she can not!

She must tell him to fight! In the stables,her heart almost stop beating. She saw a great white horse. Shadowfax. It was his horse. This meant that he was there also. After nearly four thousand years she'll see him again. She stared at her left hand. On her finger was silver ring with green emerald. It was her wedding ring and she didn't put it down. For her it meant everything.. She drifted out of daydreams. And headed towards the citadel,her head held high a red cloak fluttering behind her back. She completely ignored the guards and walked in.

After an hour Esteliel left him with anything. He was too scared. But what! She would take it in her own hands. She went to the library. She was pulling some historicl books out of shelves,when corner of her eye cathced a white cloaked handsome wizard. Esteliel stiffened.

Gandalf The White was reading some books when corner of his eye caught red cloaked beautiful witch. He stiffened. It is just some trick. It cannot be her after a such long time he told himself. He shooked his head. He denied just tought of her. She was past. He winced when he heard the shot. He turned in the direction from whence it came. Books lay on the ground and around the corner flashed red cloak and dress. Esteliel was reading his thoughts. _So I am past! I AM PAST! I'll show him!_ But all hateful thoughts went sideways when she fully realized reality. She sat on the edge of a cliff and she could sang her heart out.

After an half an hour later Gandalf walked out of library and heard music. He followed the direction of sound. It was very sad song. When he reached the place where the singing drifted stood as if rooted.

….I don't wanna be without you baby

I don't wanna a broken heart

Don't want to take breath without my baby

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you

But let mu just say

I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No

I don't want a broken heart

I don't wanna play the broken hearted girl..No..No

No broken hearted girl

No broken hearted girl

The person ended up singing and stood. Gandalf was still not sure if it's her. He saw silver tears streaming down on the ground. Woman cried out as loudest as she could. "YOU KNOW WHAT GANFALT THE WHITE?! I WISH YOU COULD BE PAST TOO,BUT I LOVE YOU?!" And then she ran away,did not noticing that he was there. He was destroyed but he decided to speak with her.

Next morning he walked to the cliff again and she was there. Sitting and staring to the raising sun,face wet by tears. She spoke. "Do not bother talking to me. Surely you have something more important than me. After all, I'm just past,or not?" Her eyes welled more tears. Gandalf reached hand to wipe them but she turned her face away from him. He said. "I did not meant it like you tought." She turned. "Oh? AND HOW DID YOU MEANT IT IF NOT LIKE THESE?!" She crushed on the ground,sobbing. He pulled her to him but she pulled away. "I did not know that it was you. I thought that it was someone else…." He shooked his hed. "Look Esteliel. I love you 6000 years ago,I love you now and I will love you forever.' He pulled her to his emrace and she did not move away. She rested her head on his shoulder. She could barely whisper. "Really?" She looked into his grey eyes. "Really." He slowly kissed her. After a moment the kiss grew more passionate. They stoppe when they neeed to brethe,but they still hold each other. The kissed again. And that day darkness was defeated and light was back again.

A.N. Wanna sequel? Rewiev.


End file.
